AMUTO Amor Vampiresco
by jazmin.panti.94
Summary: una pelirosa tiene una vida relacionada con vampiros, donde encontrara el amor verdadero.
1. Chapter 1

En un lugar; bueno en un parque bajo un cielo oscuro con luces que tapan las estrellas a la vista de quienes miraran este.

Una peli rosa sentada sobre la banca, botando descontroladamente lagrimas que recorren sus mejillas.

Amu: porque, porque a mí, justo cuando creí tener a alguien que estaría conmigo-deja correr más lagrimas de sus ojos ámbares-

Amu pov

Yo después de mucho tiempo tuve mi primer novio, estaba súper emocionada, pero todo está en contra de mi. Ayer vi a mi novio "Tadase-kun" para mi era el chico mas lindo amable y atento del mundo. Pero se me fue esa idea al verlo besándose con mi una de mi amiga Yuiki Yaya. Aun me pregunto porque todos se alejan de mí. Vivo en una casa hogar sin mis padres ya que fallecieron, y sola quede y ahora estoy otra vez sola.

Fin de amu pov

Amu: ya no quiero mi vida normal, quiero otra, una donde sea feliz

X: ósea quieres otro lugar para vivir-una voz masculina habla-

Amu:-inconscientemente responde- si –se da cuenta de alguien le hablo- eh?! Qui…en eres tú?

X: -sonríe, mostrando unos colmillos grandes y afilados- tú q crees

Amu:-salta para un costado, asustada- u..un vampiro?!

X: si, -da dos pasos hacia ella- sabes que estar sola de noche es peligroso para una niña de 12 años

Amu:*como sabe mi edad, tan obvio es * eso no es de tu incumbencia-tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo-

X: si es de mi incumbencia-da dos pasos mas, faltando un paso para estar juntos-

Amu: *como puede ser de su incumbencia, que pasa con este tio* en q?-un poco molesta-

X: conozco mucho de ti-lo dice con un tono de superioridad-

Amu: eres un acosador o que ¬¬*

X: -risa- algo así-de un movimiento carga a amu como un saco-

Amu:-asustada- q…que haces-golpea la espalda del chico- ¡BAJAME!

X: acaso no querías salir de tu vida normal y tener otra

Amu: si pero, ESTO ESTA RARO-sigue pataleando-

X: no te servirá de nada-da un chasquido con los dedos y desaparecen del lugar-


	2. Chapter 2

Amu pov

Aparecimos en un sitio oscuro, todo era negro, habían arboles sin hojas aparte de ser troncos negros, y a lo lejos se podía ver como una pequeña ciudad de color negro, y ante nosotros había un castillo gigantesco de paredes grises; una puerta de madera de unos 5 metros y a los costados habían como faroles de color rojo

Amu: que es este lugar-dije asustada-

X: es tu nuevo hogar-dijo el fríamente-

Amu: -lo mire horrorizada-

X: -levanta la voz- abran la puerta-

Y de la nada esa puerta gigantesca se abrió por si sola

Amu:*como es posible mover esa puerta*

X:-se adentro en el castillo-

Amu:-grita- espera, a donde me llevas-le golpee la espalda-

X: a tu cuarto, no es obvio

Amu: no lo es ¬¬*

X: bueno-suspira- ya lo sabes

Después de unos minutos de andar en el castillo el chico término llegando a una habitación, ahora en que me metí-

Fin de amu pov

X:-abre la puerta de una habitación- este es tu cuarto-baja a amu de su cargada-

Amu: -mira para todos lado- increíble-pudo observar un cuarto de color rosa por aquí y por allá-

X: te gusta?-pregunta curiosamente-

Amu: me encanta-le brillan los ojos-

X: que bueno-emboza una sonrisa- porque es tuyo

Amu: -aun sin creerlo- en serio?-emocionada-

X: si

Amu: si es con este cuarto me quedo aquí, ya que antes tenia un cuarto pequeño-se sonroja- etto…-tímidamente- ¿Cuál es…tu nombre?


	3. Chapter 3

X: a mi nombre-piensa- no te lo he dicho

Amu: si me lo dijiste, te llamas estúpido no?-lo dice sarcásticamente-

X: bien, ya entendí mi nombre es Ikuto; Tsukiyomi Ikuto

Amu: bien-suspira- Ikuto-san –grita con todas sus fuerzas- TENGO HAMBRE!

Ikuto: ñ.n porque gritaste-un poco confundido-

Amu: es que no he comido nada desde –agacha la cabeza-

Ikuto: no tienes q decírmelo si no quieres-levanta el rostro de amu con su mano- bien pequeña-sonrie dulcemente-

Amu:-aparece un leve rubor en sus mejillas- o…ok

Ikuto: entonces, ¿Qué quieres comer?

Amu:-salta emocionada- torta de chocolate *¬* y helado de chocolate

Ikuto: -burlonamente habla- vas a engordar si comes los dos

Amu:-infla sus cachetes- mohh yo quiero eso y punto

Ikuto: con una condición-se acerca peligrosamente a amu-

Amu: c…cual-nerviosa por el acercamiento del chico-

Ikuto: si me dejas probar un poco de tu sangre-termina quedando encima de ella, sobre la cama-

Amu: san…gre-lo mira un poco asustada-

Ikuto:-voz desafiante-sino no hay ni helado ni pastel

Amu: -mira a otro lado dejando al descubierto su cuello y tratando de ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejilla- bi…en

Ikuto: que linda eres cuando te sonroja-se acerca al cuello de amu-*como puede tener una piel tan suave y sobre todo como será su sangre, eh esperado mucho tiempo para esto*

Amu:*todo sea por mi helado y pastel*-siente como entran colmillos en su piel- au!-grita por el dolor de los afilados colmillos-

Ikuto:-succiona un poco de sangre-*esto es, es*-se separa un poco de ella- delicioso-vuelve a meter sus colmillos con brusquedad- mmmm*estoy perdiendo el control *-se separa de golpe de ella-

Amu:-se toca la parte que Ikuto saco sangre- au!-siente un dolor punzante cerca de esa zona-

Ikuto:-se sienta en una esquina de la cama- lo…siento-mira a otro lado-

Amu: -hace un puchero tratando de ocultar el dolor- ahora mi pastel y mi helado

Ikuto:-lo mira sorprendido-pero, no te dolio

Amu:-mira al frente- si me dolio

Ikuto: ¿estas molesta conmigo?-preocupado-

Amu: -mueve la cabeza en negación- no, porque te detuviste antes de q me doliera mas

Ikuto: -se levanta de la cama- voy-disimula una sonrisa- voy a preparar tu helado y pastel

Amu:-lo mira sorprendida- sabes cocinar?!

Ikuto: no, voy a decirle a las sirvientas-abre la puerta- si quieres puedes dormir

Amu: si!-emocionada, se mete en las sabanas de un movimiento-

Ikuto:-rie en voz baja-

Amu: te escuche-lo dice sin mirarlo-

Ikuto: -se retira de la habitación-

Amu:-mira el techo- no tengo mucho sueño -suspira- esta cama es súper cómoda –se da la vuelta cerrando los ojos-

Desde la ventana se podía ver una sombra que la vigilaba

X: esta es la persona que enamoro a Ikuto-sonrie-


	4. Chapter 4

X: esta es la persona que enamoro a Ikuto-sonrie-

En un sueño de amu

Amu: que lindo esta hoy-va caminando bajo un cielo celeste y rayos de sol fuertes-

Tadase:-besa en la boca a yaya-

Amu:-lo ignora y sigue caminando y se repite la escena- no!-empieza a correr, sigue viendo la misma escena- porque!-se dirige a un callejón, y ve la misma escena- empieza a correr dentro del callejón- Ya Basta!-cae al vacio- nooooooooooooo!

Fin del sueño de amu

Amu:-se sienta rápido- que horrible-se destapa y se dirige a un su tocador- que horrible fue eso-camina hasta un ropero- ¿un ropero?-por curiosidad abre- woooowww-observa una fila de faldas, blusas, chaquetas, chalecos, zapatos, medias, vestidos y pantalones-

X: veo que encontraste lo q tenia guardado

Amu: IKUTO!-salta hacia un costado asustada-

Ikuto:-rie- esa ropa es tuya-sonrie-

Amu: -le brillan los ojos- en serio

Ikuto: si-le regala otra sonrisa-

X: no la estas mimando mucho-habla una voz de una mujer desde la puerta de la habitación-

Amu: O.O?

Ikuto: Utau!-la mira sorprendido- ¿cuando llegaste?

Utau: ayer-habla la chica de dos coletas rubias-

Amu: -mira confundida-

Ikuto:-se da cuenta que amu no entiende- amu ella es mi hermana menor Utau Tsukiyomi

Amu: es un placer-hace una reverencia-

Utau:-pone sus manos en su cintura-y cual es tu apellido niñita?

Amu: ah! mi apellido es Hi-le tapa la boca Ikuto-

Ikuto:-nervioso- con el nombre no te es suficiente-

Utau: claro que no-lo dice con un tono de molestia-

X:-una voz masculina femenina- ¿por que no quieres que diga su apellido?, acaso tienes miedo de que sepamos algo q no deberíamos saber

Utau: ¡RIMA!

Ikuto:*contra ella es muy difícil de mentir* tsk

Rima: cual es su apellido?

Amu:-muerde la mano de Ikuto-

Ikuto:-le saca la mano de la boca- au!

Amu: -sonrie- mi nombre es amu hinamori

Utau/rima:-en shock- HINAMORI


	5. Chapter 5

Utau/rima:-en shock- HINAMORI

En eso de la nada algo lleva a la cama a amu, o mas bien alguien

X: -se lame los labios- con que tenemos una hinamori-acorralándola contra la cama-debe ser deliciosa-se acerca peligrosamente a su cuello-

Amu: -asustada por la repentina aparición del chico-

Ikuto:-jala al chico y abraza a amu- NO LA TOQUES, ES MIA Y SI ES UNA HINAMORI

Rima: no me digas que te-señala con la mano a Ikuto- ENAMORASTE de ELLA

Ikuto: si! y q?!-le habla con un tono molesto-

Amu:-sonrojada-

X: moh! mi presa ya tiene dueño

Amu:-super sonrojada-DUEÑO?!

Utau: ella sabe lo que paso en el pasado?

Ikuto:-agacha la cabeza- no sabe

X: cierto! Sino te hubiera tenido miedo-se queda pensativo-

Amu: el pasado, que paso?-pregunta sin entender la situación-

Ikuto: CALLATE KUKAI-grita molesto al chico-

Amu:-asustada por el repentino tono del chico-

Rima: y-mirándolo con desprecio- ¿no piensas decirle quien fue el que mato a sus padres?

Amu:-se queda en shock por la pregunta- mis padres?

Utau: ya! Rima no hables mas!-le grita molesta-

Amu: Ikuto-empieza a botar lagrimas- sabes quien mato a mis padres?

Ikuto:-mira para otro lado tratando de no verla- s…si se

Amu: me…me podri…as decir quien… fue

Utau: Ikuto, piensa bien lo que vas a decir-lo dice un poco preocupada-

Kukai: -lo mira de reojo- se directo y punto

Utau:-le grita furiosa- Callate Kukai!

Kukai:-agarra el rostro de utau con las manos- que no se te olvide que están aliados con los Souma por nosotros; mi querida N-O-V-I-A

Amu:-agacha la cabeza y eleva un poco la voz- dime, IKUTO

Ikuto: -la mira y con nerviosismo- bueno, etto… fue….


	6. Chapter 6

Ikuto: fue… mi …PADRE

Amu:-en estado de shock-

Utau: Ikuto, eres un insensible o que?

Rima: porque utau?

Utau: yo también soy mujer, y aun con lo que ah pasado en el pasado es alguien con sentimientos y recibir una noticia que esta relacionado con su pasado q ni siquiera sabe es…

Amu: -se separa bruscamente del abrazo de Ikuto- no te preocupes utau –agacha la cabeza- pero ahora me gustaría que este conmigo mi mejor amiga

Rima: quien es tu mejor amiga

Amu:-levanta el rostro y la mira con cara de cachorrito triste- NADESHIKO FUJISAKI

Rima: ¿FUJISAKI?-le rodea un aura negra-

Kukai: ese no es el apellido de tu novio

Rima:-le da un puñete en el estomago- C-A-L-L-A-T-E

Kukai: -cae en el piso y se pone a toser- o…ok

Amu: ¿novio?-confundida-

En eso suena la que alguien golpea la ventana

Amu:-voltea y ve algo que no puede creerlo- na..na…Nadeshiko?!-corre a abrir la ventana- Nadeshiko-la abraza muy fuerte-

X: amu, me estas apretando (xq puse x, xq bueno saben que Nadeshiko es Nagihiko)

Amu:-se separa rápido- lo siento-

X: no te preocupes-habla el chic de cabello suelto de color violeta-

Amu: -le da un beso en la mejilla y le vuelve a dar un abrazo-

Utau:-lentamente voltea la cabeza y ve a rima con un aura asesina- etto… n.ñU

X: ya amu, calmate

Amu: ¿eres un vampiro?

X: -se rasca la nunca- se podría decir que si, ah! y no soy una chica

Amu:-salta hacia atrás- entonces ¿eres hombre?

X: si y mi verdadero es Nagihiko, Nagihiko Fujisaki

Amu: -piensa unos segundos- ahhhh –agacha la cabeza- tu sabes ¿quien mato a mis padres?

Ikuto:*pero amu ya sabe, acaso planea averiguar si es que su mejor amiga o amigo le oculto la verdad; pero que pasaría si supiera, no entraría en un estado depresivo al enterarse que su amigo le oculto la verdad*

Amu:*Nagihiko, juro que si sabes no se que te pueda pasar* sabes nagi-kun

Nagihiko: bueno yo si sabia-un poco apenado-

Amu: -la rodea un aura negra- con que –aprieta un puño- sabias y en todo el tiempo que eh –empieza a alzar a voz- eh estado en un orfanato, eh sido la burla del colegio, eh tenido que llorar en silencio y yo pensaba que me decias toda la verdad; hasta una ves te pregunte si sabias quien los había matado y tu me dijiste que no sabias… y ahora cuando se que en verdad eres hombre-empieza a aparecer lagrimas en sus ojos- y se tu verdadera forma y nombre me lo dices; en serio eres mi verdadero amigo

Utau: *sufrió burlas en su colegio*-agacha la cabeza-

Rima: *ah ocultado su dolor*-se empieza a deprimir-

Ikuto:*tanto haz pasado, amu*-se levanta del suelo-

Amu: -se cubre el rostro con las manos- por…que ahora

Ikuto:-la rodea con sus brazos- xq ocultaste todo lo que sentías

Amu:*por que, aun yo me lo pregunto* porque…


	7. Chapter 7

Flash Back

En un colegio en la parte donde juegan los niños

Amu:-se cae al suelo- déjenme en paz

X: porque deberíamos-se rie maliciosamente- la niña sin padres o sea la huérfana nananana-le empiezan a tirar piedras-

Amu: ya!-se tapa el rostro, mientras le sale sangre de los brazos- DETENTE-empieza a llorar-

Xx: la niña sin padres jajajaja –le echa tierra- deberías haberte muerto con ellos-le echa unas piedras- una niña que supuestamente tiene el cabello rosado y encima natural jajajja entonces eres un fenómeno

Xxx: ya déjenla-abraza a amu-

X: que mal-se va de ahí-

Xx: mounstro-se va con el otro-

Xxx: estas bien-mira el rostro de amu con los ojos llorosos-

Amu: quie eres tu-limpiándose las lagrimas-

Xxx: yo soy yaya Yuiki-sonrie dulcemente-

Amu: gracias por defenderme-un poco timida-

Yaya: no te preocupes esos no debían hacerte eso

X: amu-channnnnnnnnn-grita una niña de cabello violeta amarrado en una cola de caballo-

Amu: NADESHIKO

Nadeshiko:-se acerca a amu rápidamente- AMU-preocupada- que te paso

Amu: nada solo me cai -sonrie-

Nadeshiko: ok-la abraza y se va con ella al medico-

Yaya:-susurra- jajaja ahora les tengo que pagara a esos tipos

Fin del flash back

Amu: porque… no quería que me creyeran una niñita débil y se vuelvan a burlarse de mi-empieza a desbordar lagrimas- quería tener el cariño de mis padres –se acurruca en el pecho de Ikuto y empieza a llorar- que…ria tener una VIDA NORMAL*porque le cuento al hijo del que mato mis padres*

Ikuto: amu-con una voz fria-¿quieres saber el motivo por el cual mi padre mato a tus padres?

Amu: -lo mira con tristeza y curiosidad- me lo diras

Ikuto:-asiente con la cabeza-


	8. Capítulo 8

Amu: -lo mira con tristeza y curiosidad- me lo dirás

Ikuto:-asiente con la cabeza- fue hace mucho tiempo, sonara un poco extraño-suspira y muestra una sonrisa- tus padres tuvieron sus padres que…

Amu:-muestra una cara de crees que soy un bebe que no sabe que me estas hablando de mis abuelos-

Ikuto: bien, hace mucho tiempo el padre de tu padre de tu padre era un vampiro muy reconocido, era el mas cruel y despiadado pero el tiene sentimientos y un dia se enamoro de una chica humana dos años menor que el

Rima: -susurra- que estúpido

Utau: ¬¬ tu estas enamorada de Nagihiko

Rima: ¬¬*

Ikuto: la cosa es que Shun

Amu: ¿Shun?

Ikuto: Shun hinamori tu abuelo, al final tuvieron su hijo que era mitad vampiro y mitad humano o sea tu padre, pero Shun corría peligro contra su vida por otros vampiros y Shun ya se había dado cuenta; como apoyaba al clan tsukiyomi pidió a mi padre que cuidara de su pareja y su hijo. Termino Shun muriendo; la pareja de este siguió su vida y el hijo se enamoro de otra chica; tu mama, y de eso naciste tu que termino despareciendo el lado vampiro en ti

Amu: y mis padres-la mira con una cara de ¿y mis padres?-

Ikuto: bueno lo de tus padres, fue que los vampiros que atentaban contra la vida de Shun-san supo de sus existencias, obvio que mi padre no tuvo la mejor idea que de mantener la sangre del vampiro más reconocido, matando a tus padres y a tu abuela, pero al parecer no te encontrabas; y recién se dio cuenta de lo que había echo

Amu: y porque no…me busco para…matarme-empieza a entrecortarse su voz-

Ikuto: porque quería que tu fueras por lo menos feliz-agacha la cabeza- pero creo que sufriste mas

Amu:*¿feliz?, yo eh pasado lo peor en mi infancia*

Ikuto: mi padre termino SUICIDANDOSE

Amu: sui…ci…dándose-sin poder creer lo que escucho-

Ikuto: se maldijo a si mismo por no hacer lo que le pidió Shun-san

Amu:*se suicido!*

Utau: el murió y tus padres también-cruza los brazos- conforme!

Amu: y tu madre

Kukai: su madre fue asesinada-lo dice como si fuera algo obvio-

Rima: y el hijo mayor de los tsukiyomi te ah ¬w¬ acosado desde pequeña

Amu: -mira a Ikuto a los ojos-eres un acosador ¬3¬, en serio?

Ikuto:-después de ser revelado ante amu- bueno -se le aparece un leve rubor- si te eh vigilado –mira hacia otro lado- desde que perdiste tus padres

Amu: *vio todo lo que sufri*

Ikuto: aunque no vi lo que sufriste, ya que tuve que arreglar unas cuentas con otros vampiros

Amu: ¿que vampiros?

Rima: no preguntes-la mira con desprecio-

Ikuto: ella debe saberlo, ya que esta también relacionado con ella


End file.
